Un Cuadro
by Kodrame SM
Summary: ¿Que tan importante es el vinculo del nombre?...¿que tan importantes es la busqueda de algo que crees conocer sin conocerlo en verdad?
1. Su cuadro

Hoy…

Hoy caminaba entre los fríos pasillos esperando encontrar un algo, un trozo de esa historia que todos cuentan y que según mi padre realmente pocos saben, yo me pregunto hasta que punto mi yo de ahora se parecerá el yo del mañana, porque hablando de aquel evento no puedo evitar pensar en un hecho factible y volátil como es el cambio y la evolución humana.

Sigo caminando, paso a paso mientras el eco de mis pies resuenan amortiguados en el viejo piso del colegio y me pregunto ¿Qué pensaba, que sentía? No mi padre, él se bien que pensaba o sentía en ese tiempo, no, yo quiero saber que pensaba usted ¿Por qué? Porque después de tanto tiempo me he dado cuenta que el compartir nombre con usted no me basta , quisiera saber más, mas allá de los cuentos , mas allá de la leyenda que dejo en las aulas, en los oscuros pasillos que según cuentan eran tan oscuros como sus propios ojos.

Un pie tras otro me guía justo a donde se cuenta usted descansa, ¿Por qué no está tanto tiempo en dirección? Porque…bueno usted lo fue ¿no es así?... eso cuentan, eso dice mi padre, que usted en un momento de su vida fue director y me pregunto ¿realmente quería ser director? ¿así como lo fue?, ¿Por qué entonces no está en dirección?...digo ahí está el otro director con quien comparto nombre pero… pero él es fácil de localizar, en sencillo, amable, humilde y …bueno es lo que veo, es lo que sentí cuando por azares del destino termine con la directora y aquel hombre de la pintura me sonrió mostrándome un caramelo, ya lo había visto, mis padres tienen fotos suyas, pero aun así me sorprendió el rostro tan sereno, tan… accesible, pero …usted no era así, no…bueno, eso dicen…

Me detengo a mitad del pasillo, justo antes de una intersección y reviso aquel trozo de pergamino donde me dibujaron donde y como llegar al cuadro en el que suele estar…miro alrededor y solo puedo encontrar los oscuros corredores, algunos cuadros ocupados con magos durmiendo y ventanales ¿en verdad le gusta un sitio tan concurrido de cuadros?...no, no lo creo, se dice que usted no era alguien a quien le gustase estar rodeado de gente, así que suspiro y vuelvo los ojos al pergamino, según debo doblar a la izquierda y caminar derecho hasta llegar frente a una vieja armadura, bien… eso hago, inicio nuevamente mi camino y noto como el pasillo se va vaciando de cosas, no hay tantos cuadros, una armadura, tras otra ¿Cómo sabré cual armadura es la que debo usar de referencia para dar vuelta la derecha?...camino y mientras camino por aquel largo pasillo con un suave lumus en la punta de mi varita me pregunto una vez más sobre usted, ¿Por qué unos dicen una cosa y otros dicen lo contrario?...camino, camino y nuevamente me detengo un par de pasos más adelante al notar que el pasillo dejo de tener armaduras…¿me pase? ¿Acaso me pase y no me di cuenta de ese pasillo donde doblaría a la derecha?...miro hacia atrás buscando pero no hay nada, la ultima armadura que pase no tenía un solo pasillo cercano, así que vuelvo mis ojos al frente y continuo mis paso, creo que me han timado… ¿será divertido mandarme recorrer los pasillos del castillo?...niego y camino, no debo ser fatalista, ya después arreglare esos detalles por ahora caminare lo necesario para encontrarlo.

Unos minutos mas y encuentro una vieja armadura que parece más vieja que las demás, justo en la esquina de un pasillo que atraviesa el que me lleva caminando hace un par de minutos, tal vez una hora o más, y entonces un extraño detalle en la armadura me hace dudar una vez más si esto no es solo una absurda broma mas, ahí en el casco puedo ver fácilmente un par arañazos, no es que no sea normal eso, pero si uno observa fijamente puede alcanzar a leer que esos arañazos dicen algo, SJ-SP, y no es que sea paranoico pero esas siglas me remueven algo en el interior y sin más tomo esas letras que bien no pueden ser nada más que un juego ilógico en mi cerebro, como un claro indicio, algo así como "esta es", así que sin más doblo a la derecha y apuro mis paso, mantengo la vista de un lado a otro, paseando mi varita para buscarlo, estoy emocionado, lo sé, mi corazón late con demencia y premura, la sola idea de encontrarlo que hacer ir más rápido, me hace sentir que todo mi camino tiene un por qué real, y es que quiero verle ¿Qué le diré cuando llegue?¿estará dormido ya?¿Me gritara para que apague la luz?¿sabrá quien soy? Sigo caminando, aunque no se realmente si lo que hago ya es caminar o correr, busco el pergamino y no lo encuentro, debió caerse cuando me movía por este pasillo y no pienso regresarme así que ando prácticamente a ciegas, camino y camino hasta que de reojo por el otro lado al que revisaba veo pasar un cuadro y me detengo…giro sobre mis talones y alumbro en aquella dirección, obviamente el cuadro no se había movido de lugar, era yo y mi raudo caminar el que había logrado ese efecto.

Respiro hondo y bajo mi varita, ahí hay un cuadro, no sé qué hacer, me tiembla la mano, el corazón podría salirse de mi pecho y me pregunto si realmente lo hice, ¿en serio lo hice?¿lo he encontrado al fin profesor?, respiro profundamente una vez más antes de dar un paso hacia donde esta ese cuadro, uno, dos, tres, cuatro…cincoseis, así, pegados y rápidos, entonces sé que estoy frente al cuadro, aun en la oscuridad puedo percibir su forma, pero no me atrevo a levantar mi varita, no puedo, simplemente no puedo.

Debo hacerlo, no sé cuanto tarde decidiéndome pero mi brazo se mueve lentamente mostrando la pared, un trozo inferior de un marco sencillo , y poco a poco…una figura que ya he visto en fotos pero que no tiene la esencia que tiene ese cuadro, ahí está, no puedo evitar sonreír por que ¡AHÍ ESTA USTED!

Creo que me había notado antes porque aun en el cuadro donde parece dormir le veo resoplar de mala gana ¿Por qué siento que le conozco desde siempre si nunca en mi vida lo pude conocer en persona? Se me ha secado la garganta, no sé qué decir, solo me quedo observándole ¿está durmiendo? ¿En serio?, entonces debo estar mal, después de todo es tarde y yo… bueno estoy importunando ¿estoy en serio importunando? Doy un paso atrás y le oigo resoplar entonces es cuando me vuelvo a detener y bajo la varita como si de un niño me tratara…y es que no es que sea un adulto…bueno tener 17 años es ser un adulto, pero no soy un adulto, adulto como usted, bueno como lo fue, aunque aun en el cuadro sigue siendo un adulto, aunque ya no este, su cuerpo…bueno su yo vivo.

Niego rotundamente, las ideas de mi cabeza no llegan y no dan para mucho, definitivamente algo no está funcionando bien conmigo y es que realmente me siento ansioso.

Valla a dormir Señor Potter

Oigo aquello y entonces sin más vuelvo a levantar mi varita, no conozco esa voz, en serio NO LA CONOZCO y la sola idea de que sea SU VOZ me ha dejado parado el corazón, así de sencillo, congelado como los arboles afuera del castillo, y vuelvo a verle, sigue durmiendo, bueno sigue con los ojos cerrados, recargado en uno de los lados del marco, su cabello negro le cubre parte del rostro, pero le veo moverse, esta respirando y juro que casi puedo olerlo, como a…pasto, humedad y vapor caliente, es extraño, de hecho no sé si eso es parte más bien de mi imaginación, pero lo dejo de lado cuando abre sus ojos y se endereza para acomodarse el cabello con un movimiento de su mano, en serio ES USTED.

Valla a dormir Señor Potter

Vuelve a repetir y me pregunto si me confunde con mi padre , con mi hermano, con mi abuelo o realmente sabe quien soy ¡¿Sabe quién soy?¿Es eso posible acaso?, respiro, debo respirar y al menos presentarme apropiadamente, después de todo por algo se inicia y yo realmente, realmente quiero saberlo todo de usted y quiero que usted me lo cuente ¿pero cómo decirlo?¿como puedo decírselo a quien fue el héroe, el mártir, el verdugo y el traidor?

Profesor Snape mi nombre es…-inicio y sin más hago una inclinación respetuosa y nerviosa, alejando así la luz de su cuadro, tengo tanto, tanto que decirle y necesito, en verdad necesito que me separe de todos sus recuerdos, sé que no es usted y sé que soy idéntico a mi padre, lo sé, pero necesito que entienda que no soy él, ni soy mi abuelo-

Albus Severus Potter… – termina diciendo antes de que yo lo diga y sin más le vuelvo a erguir para alumbrarlo, veo la misma seriedad de la que hablan todos, pero no solo eso, es como, en serio JURO que le vi torcer los labios, ¿está molesto, indignado, sorprendido, avergonzado?-…tus padres tienen un pésimo gusto para la selección y combinación de nombres –le escucho decir y no puedo evitar sentir unas ganas irrefrenables de soltar todas mis dudas, quiero saber y realmente no sé si un cuadro pueda respondérmelo todo, de hecho no sé si USTED ACCEDA , sí que me quedo callado, mudo, deteniéndome a mí mismo las ganas de descolgar su cuadro y mudarlo a mi cuarto-

Querían honrar la memoria de aquellos que fueron importantes en sus vidas profesor –al fin puedo decir, dejando a un lado mis ansias, mis preguntas y mis tontas ideas y entonces le veo negar antes de mirar a los lados, como comprobando si estoy solo- yo…yo quería encontrarlo profesor, porque nunca le había visto, dicen que a veces, solo a veces a la oficina de la directora por que allá tiene otro cuadro, ese que tiene el marco de ébano pero …bueno… creo que es el único director que prefiere no estar en su cuadro preferencial –termino y no sé si fui indiscreto o altanero, pero en verdad debe saberlo, debe darse cuenta de que yo lo he estado buscando desde que iba en mi cuarto curso y apenas hoy a mitad de séptimo he podido encontrarle ¿entiende acaso?-

Valla a dormir Señor Potter –me vuelve a decir y no puedo si no dar un paso al frente, debo llevarme el cuadro, lo sé, lo sé pero sé que es incorrecto , pero a la vez se que necesito hacerlo-…no se atreva a tocar mi cuadro Señor Potter, aun desde la muerte puedo hacerle la vida imposible si me provoca –dice y definitivamente mis manos se detienen antes de que mis dedos puedan siquiera rozar ese sencillo marco de madera- bien, ahora valla a dormir Señor Potter, mañana después de clases si puede dar nuevamente con este pasillo posiblemente pueda explicarme la razón para estar tan fuertemente obsesionado con alguien que murió hace años-le escucho decir y sin más asiento ¿Por qué asiento? No lo sé, bueno si lo sé, pero es vergonzoso admitir que siento que está vivo, que está presente ahí, en cuerpo y alma y que mañana incluso podría estar frente al escritorio de pociones preparándome para mis éxtasis-

No digo mas y me muevo, gozo de buena memoria así que confío en que podre encontrar este viejo pasillo mañana y pasado y los días siguientes a ese hasta que termine mis clases, entonces espero saberlo todo de usted, espero encontrar algo de eso que dicen que fue usted en mi, porque realmente su leyenda, su tragedia me sobrecoge y me hace preguntarme si fue todo, si fue así, si fue usted mas mártir que verdugo o mas verdugo que mártir, quiero saberlo, tengo un sed casi inagotable de conocimiento, ¿Por qué?...no sé.

Me detengo y miro hacia atrás allá lejos donde en algún lugar del pasillo se encuentra su cuadro y me sonrío, ahora que se que usted me conoce se que al menos no empezaremos cero, tal vez me explique si lo que vi en la armadura lo hizo usted, lo hice yo en mi mente o lo hizo alguien más sin un nombre importante en toda esta ecuación de locura, obsesión y ansiedad.

Buenas noches profesor Snape


	2. Camino

Esta historia está hecha para pura diversión, no gano nada con hacerla más que pasar un buen momento, los personajes no me pertenecen, es propiedad de JK Rowlin.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fic contiene escenas o comentarios que hablan acerca de situaciones que implican relaciones sexuales entre varones, al igual que el lenguaje y demás situaciones que se narran pueden ser ofensivas, por lo tanto si eres menor de edad o simplemente te molestan esta clase de situaciones sería mejor que buscaras otra historia.

Capitulo 2 "Camino"

Anoche…bueno anoche llegue, bueno tarde para la hora que usualmente llego a mi sala común, sin embargo a tiempo para que ningún prefecto me sancionara o fuese directo con nuestro jefe de casa para acusarme, no Merlín, eso sería un trauma terrible para mi madre, creo…aun no estoy seguro a veces me confunde, pero ese no es el punto.

En cuanto llegue a la sala me filtre a mi habitación, logrando así esquivar a una persona con quien no quería verme, en serio no estaba para que me atosigaran, no hoy.

Cuando entre a mi habitación encontré a mis dos compañeros de platicando entre sí, su dilema existencial de cada noche "¿Cómo infiltrarse al área femenil?", o sea ¿acaso en su cabeza solo tienen "eso"?...no es que yo sea puritano, no claro que no, mucho menos con Sirius como mi hermano, no, no, mi inocencia se fue al diablo cuando mi hermano llego a la adolescencia y comenzó a instruirme en cosas que definitivamente no quería saber.

En fin, estaba hablando de que llegue a mi recamara, me quite la túnica y me avente boca arriba sobre mi cama, y mientras observaba el techo adoselado pude recordarlo, ¡ERA USTED!...lo había… ¡LO HABIA ENCONTRADO AL FIN!, je je y bueno sonreí, claro supongo…hum si, eso me parece porque de pronto a un lado de mi se sentó alguien, ¡ESE ALGUIEN!.

Muy bien Potter dímelo –dijo con voz seria , demasiado seria, logrando que solo me rodara sobre la cama para hacerle un espacio y así poder quedar con mi rostro contra la almohada- No me hagas desesperar Potter, necesito saberlo…¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?...¿lo viste?-y ahí estaba él, hablándome con ese aire gélido tétrico que solo le salía cuando se le negaba algo que considerase realmente importante-

Este… no, no pero creo que estoy cerca –murmure después de meditarlo unos segundos y rogué por todos los cielos que al levantar mi rostro no notase la gran mentira en toda mi cara- este… mañana iré una vez más, ya sabes…para retomar mis pasos y asegurarme que voy por buen camino, si no es por ahí entonces buscare otro camino…humju, si eso –dije antes de levantarme y quedar sentado frente él, entonces un gran silencio se dio entre nosotros, él estaba buscando mentiras, lo sé, ¡lo sé!, así que solo atine a sonreírle antes de rascarme la nuca- en serio, anda ya, vete a dormir, mañana tenemos Herbolaría a primera hora y por más amable que sea el Profesor Longbottom, no significa que nos personara si llegamos tarde, ya sabes, como la última vez que nos tardamos en las mazmorras buscando …-mire hacia nuestros compañeros y es que para muchos estábamos locos, claro, bien locos, mas yo, porque me había "entusiasmado" con encontrarle desde que mi padre me hablo de usted-… "ya sabes que"

Suficiente…-murmuro antes de respirar hondo y aflojarse la corbata verde con gris- no tenemos por qué escondernos…Severus, sobre todo entre los nuestros, sé que hay muchos como nosotros que consideran al Profesor…que digo profesor, al Director Snape uno de los eslabones más importantes para nuestra historia –dijo frunciendo el ceño antes de levantarse de la cama y con eso …se fue-

Cierto, no lo había comentado, este…sobre mi escasa vida social, digamos que no soy un chico popular, bueno, de alguna manera lo soy por quien es mi padre y por mi hermano mayor, aunque James…hum bueno Sirius es… bueno fue más bien un estudiante modelo, modelo en muchas áreas, incluso en el de las bromas, por todos los cielos aun hay profesores que se ponen nerviosos cuando saben que Sirius James Potter va a venir a verme en las salidas a Hogsmade, pero ese , nuevamente no era el punto, el punto es que uno de mis mejores amigos, por así decirlo, después de Rose Weasley , es Scorpio Malfoy, nótese la ironía cuando mi tío Ron nos platico a mis hermanos y a mí que mi padre y el Señor Draco Malfoy fueron enemigos declarados en el colegio…bueno en fin, bien dice la tía Hermione, estos son otros tiempos , así que eso no debe importar…bien, bien ¿en qué iba?...ah sí, claro…Scorpio, bueno él y yo, no iniciamos del todo bien, yo soy callado, generalmente, y él no era el chico mas parlanchín del colegio, pero en cuanto supo que yo estaba buscándolo a usted, se me acerco, así sin más, solo fue así de "¿Buscas a director Snape?...bien, ya sabes soy Malfoy y vamos a encontrarlo juntos" y por la gloria de Slytherin, que me ha ayudado de las formas más extrañas, y es que aunque Scorpio realmente es un chico…agradable, muy agradable e incluso amable, a veces no puede evitar ser…lo que mi tío Ron llama demasiado "Malfoy", en fin… le mentí, si le mentí , pero es que no quería que mañana me acompañara, no solo porque quiero tener más tiempo con usted a solas, si no porque… bueno Scorpio es prefecto y bueno como prefecto tiene responsabilidades y mañana tiene una junta en la tarde con todos los prefectos para discutir no se qué cosas y después debe redactar un pergamino con todo lo visto para hechizarlo y colocarlo en nuestro tablón de avisos, así que no, mejor no, ya le diré pasado mañana…si tal vez.

Y bueno medite mucho, no sé qué hora era pero pude escuchar los ronquidos de mis compañeros y supe que era tarde, creo que divague mucho, si debió ser eso, así que con un varitazo me coloque la pijama, soy bueno con la varita, de hecho no es por nada pero soy de los mejores en encantamientos, pociones y Defensa contra las Artes oscuras…¿en que estaba?...ah sí, en que no sé cómo pero después de estar con mi pijama y de acurrucarme entre las sabanas me quede dormido, así, como si hubieran desconectado mi conciencia.

Y hoy, si por que ya es otro día, hoy me levante temprano, MUY, MUY temprano, fui el primero en desayunar y el primero en la clase de herbología, el día en general fue normal, no hay gran cosa que contar, incluso Scorpio se vio demasiado ocupado como para preguntarme más acerca del día de ayer, por la tarde vi a Rose, charlamos un poco y después fui a almorzar…oh si, recibí una lechuza de Sirius, quien definitivamente se burlo de mi por seguir buscándolo y me presumió sobre sus clases en la academia de Aurores, después de eso mas clases, algo de tarea, mas clases, tarea, mas clases, el club de duelo, y la cena, que déjeme mencionar fue la cena más ligera que he tomado, pan dulce de calabaza, jugo de zarzamora y una manzana para el camino…

Camino…recuerdo el camino, es increíble como mis pies lo recuerdan, mi varita vuelve a estar iluminada por el Lumus y camino, camino, camino, ¡OH si, la armadura!...vuelta…y camino, camino, pienso en que debo preguntarle sobre la armadura, mientras…si así es, camino, entonces…ahí está, lo puedo ver, bueno, veo el cuadro de usted pero… esta vacio.

-Merlín…no está ¿Por qué no está?...-pregunto y me acerco para tocar el marco, es un marco …sencillo, sencillo por elegante, yo creo que es elegante, sobrio, diría Malfoy, y no diré lo que diría mi hermano-…este…¿hola?-pregunto antes de mover mis dedos en dirección a la pintura y siento nuevamente esa emoción, la idea de tocar "su cuadro" es comparado, en mi cabeza claro , con tocarlo a usted y…OH CIELOS mi corazón parece querer estallar, si estoy cerca, no se por qué temo tanto hacerlo es solo pintura, su pintura-

-…No se atreva Señor Potter –escucho su voz y no puedo, simplemente me alejo incluso con un salto y escondo mi mano como si nunca hubiese sido mi intención tocarle y es que, ahhh esa idea sigue en mi cabeza, debo sacarla-…¿puedo saber a qué debo el honor de su visita?...una vez más-le escucho sisear y juro, juro por todo lo sagrado que si no fuera porque realmente es un cuadro, siento que podría sacar sus brazos y apuntarme con su varita-

- Este…yo…bueno…usted me dijo…-empiezo con un murmuro antes de recordar lo que Sirius siempre dice, el que yo no sea un Gryffindor no me tiene que hacer un cobarde, no señor, tengo la sangre de magos muy valientes y por lo tanto soy valiente, si, lo soy y es así como levanto mi rostro y lo veo directo a los ojos, bueno a los ojos de su pintura- Usted me dijo, me dijo que si lo encontraba una vez más podríamos platicar, usted lo prometió profesor Snape –digo sin alzar la voz pero con un timbre completamente decidido, así es, estoy decidido, completamente decidido-

Entonces usted calla y me observa, me pone nervioso el su sombría pero completamente misteriosa mirada ¿así ah mirado siempre? Por Merlín ahora se por qué el Profesor Longbottom me dijo una vez que temblaba ante su mirada, en serio, en serio y eso que solo estoy frente a…un fantasma de lo que era usted.

Dije y cito…"valla a dormir Señor Potter, mañana después de clases si puede dar nuevamente con este pasillo posiblemente pueda explicarme la razón para estar tan fuertemente obsesionado con alguien que murió hace años"…-le veo hacer una mueca con sus labios y no puedo evitar preguntarme como era más joven, porque bueno, no es un hombre del todo feo, pese a lo que digan, creo que tiene cierto ahora cautivador, pero ese no es el punto, debo concentrarme antes de que empiece a hablar otra vez y pierda el hilo de todo-…no vamos a platicar Señor Potter, no tenemos nada que charlar, solo quiero saber ¿Qué clase de idea demente tiene en ese nido de pájaros que heredo de su padre para estar buscándome tan enfermizamente?...-dice y siento vergüenza, claro, porque seguro los otros cuadros le fueron con el chisme, claro o algún fantasma, incluso podría decir que el Profesor Dumbledore está metido en esto, porque una vez le pregunte directamente donde estaba usted y solo dijo cosas raras antes de no decirme nada-…¿y bien?

Yo… bueno profesor, mi nombre es Albus Severus Potter, bueno eso ya lo sabe…pero en si es que…quería conocerlo, sentía que DEBIA conocerlo, no solo porque llevo su nombre, si no porque leí sobre usted, y es…hay tantas cosas, hay mitos profesor, hay teorías, hay un mundo de cosas que no creo ciertas y otras que si –dijo acercándome el paso que había saltado cuando apareció de la nada y puedo ver su mirada amenazante para que no me acerque más y supongo, para que no vuelva a tocar su cuadro- mi papa me hablo de usted, dice cosas…increíbles, que fue uno de los hombres más valientes de toda la historia, pero aun así, aun con eso no me basta, digo…por ejemplo-me muerdo el labio y sin más saco del bolsillo de mi túnica un pergamino- ¿era usted padrino del Señor Draco Malfoy? –pregunto y puedo ver como eleva una de sus cejas – en serio, es que mi papa y el dio Ron dicen que no saben, pero Scorpio dice que su padre le dijo que así era…y bueno…

No le importa Señor Potter –dice de tajo y no puedo evitar sonrojarme- si el Señor Malfoy dice que fui su padrino entonces con eso debe bastarle, uno no anda por el mundo preguntando la línea familiar de las personas muertas –dicto dejándome claro que las preguntas con respecto a su familia debía descartarlas entonces mis ojos vuelven al pergamino- ¿es en serio? ¿acaso su vida es tan aburrida realmente como para anotar preguntas que podría hacerle a un muerto?

Si y no-digo levantando la mirada para fruncir el ceño, después de todo no es que esperara total cooperación de su parte pero tampoco es como si fuera grato oírle decir tantas veces "muerto""mueerto"- ¿es cierto que murió por el veneno de Nagini? La serpiente de…

Señor Potter, se quién es Nagini –me corto de lleno con aire sarcástico antes de rodar sus ojos- y si…morí gracias a su veneno y no fue una muerte del todo placentera, aunque también atribuyo mi muerte al hecho de haberme desangrado al morderme en la yugular…usted sabe Señor Potter, somos magos pero no inmunes a ataque feroz a este vital punto de nuestro cuerpo mortal…-sonrió de forma torcida y amarga- ¿es todo? ¿saber como morí?

No, no, claro que no…yo quisiera…-apreté el pergamino contra mi pecho y recordé, mi padre decía que había estado enamorado de la abuela Lily, mi madre decir que creía que su vida había sido demasiado solitaria, mi tío Ron decía que estaba amargado por que el abuelo James le había quitado la novia, los libros decían que sus padres eran crueles con usted, algunas teorías hablaban de que su padre mato a su madre por ser bruja, que le pegaban, que lo aislaba, todo, todo se me fue a la cabeza, junto con rumores del colegio, teorías de Rose, Sirius, Hugo, Lily, Teddy, Scorpio- ¡¿Qué significa SJ-SP? –deje salir de tal forma que justo después de gritarlo no pude evitar saber que había desaprovechado tal vez una oportunidad, usted me había invitado a preguntar mas, si eso había hecho y yo salgo con algo que puede no significar nada-

…Valla a dormir…-dicto de la forma más gélida del mundo, pero no me miro, ¿Por qué? ¿por qué Profesor? Se veía dolido terriblemente dolido, sus ojos fueron a una esquina de su cuadro y me acerque, me acerque para tocar el marco de su cuadro, aun cuando, sabía lo que pasaría- ¡No me toques Potter! –grito y como si aun existiera parte de su magia en el pasillo pude ver como las escasas antorchas bailaban con fantasmal premura- ¡No quiero volver a verlo Señor Potter! –sentencio y no sé en qué momento había vuelto a dar un paso atrás- ¡Lárguese! ¡Lárguese inmediatamente de MI pasillo antes de que me encargue de volver de la muerte para destrozar su patética vida! ¡Fuera, ¿no me oye? FUERA!

Y corrí…una vez mas corrí sin saber qué hora era o que pasaba a mi alrededor, solo corrí y corrí hasta llegar a mi sala común para ir rápidamente a mi alcoba y encerrarme en el baño, ahí frente al espejo del lavabo me vi blanco, pálido y conmocionado, mi corazón aun corría sin descanso y mis piernas parecían temblar.

¿Qué había sido eso?...¿Por qué?...¿por qué?, no entendía, y sentía una presión en el pecho que me desarmo completamente, entonces…vomite, por todos los cielos ¿tan asustado estaba? No entendía , simplemente aun no entendía cómo es que todo se había tergiversado de tal forma.

- Potter…-escuche una voz detrás de mí y en el espejo note la imagen preocupada de Scorpio-…¿Qué tienes? ¿No sabes que…?...agh ¿acaso eso que huele es …vomito?-le vi arrugar la nariz antes de acercarse a mí para abrir el grifo del agua, limpiar con un varitazo, más bien desaparecer el vomito y después tomar con una de sus manos algo de agua para refrescarme la frente- Por Salazar Severus si tantas ganas tenias, recuerda que debes usar el inodoro no el lavamanos…

El inodoro es asqueroso para vomitar y…-cerré los ojos dejando que volviera a refrescar mi frente con agua-…no pensé que fuese a vomitar…solo paso…-explique antes de abrir mis ojos y verle negar-

Albus Severus Potter ¿acaso eres un niño de 10 años para no poder resistir un poco e ir al inodoro? –pregunto antes de que abriera mis labios, mas antes de hablar ya había un vaso de agua flotando hacia mi- calla, ya se, ya sé que tienes ideas extrañas en esa cabeza…-murmuro antes de suspirar-…entonces…¿Qué paso? –pregunto con todo el tacto posible mientras yo tomaba agua y entonces lo supe…necesitaba definitivamente su ayuda-

Scorpio…lo encontré –dije y solo eso basto para que abriese sus ojos grises de tal forma que me recordaba terriblemente a la abuela Molly-…no solo eso…yo… necesito tu ayuda, creo que me acaban de maldecir desde la tumba –dije con el pesar encima, tatuado en cada rincón de mi rostro-

…-no dijo nada, solo sacudió la cabeza y me ayudo a quitarme la túnica para después aflojar mi corbata y moverse- vamos, es mejor que duermas, ya mañana mediaremos que hacer…por ahora es mejor que te tranquilices –dijo y sin mas fue a la puerta del baño para hacerme una señal con la mirada, esa que sin lugar a dudas significaba "¿Por qué no te mueves?"

Cierto…aun no sé si podre encontrarlo mañana, si podremos, temo que pida a la directora que le cambie de lugar a saber donde, temo perder su pista y no saber de usted, porque aunque no lo crea importa, aun estando muerto importa, a mi me importa, a Scorpio le importa…y estoy seguro que a mi padre le importa, si tan solo…sin tan solo no hubiera hecho una pregunta tan estúpida, por que debió ser eso ¿no? Creyó que me burlaba de usted con esa pregunta sin sentido…pero es que…algo dentro de mi me dice, que esa inscripción porque en mi cabeza lo es, significa o significo algo importante, ahora solo espero poder encontrarlo una vez más…al menos para disculparme.


End file.
